


Enigma

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night phone call, after a rough mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...no real spoilers or warnings...kinda pre-slash, may end up being a part of a series.

“Daniel?”

“Jack. Is something wrong?”

“No, I-I was just making sure you were okay.”

Daniel sat up and reached for the clock. “Jack, it’s two in the morning.”

“What, you were asleep?”

“Actually, yes Jack, I was.”

“Oh.” The line was quiet for a minute. “Sorry.”

Daniel sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Daniel. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m already awake, Jack. Might as well talk to me.”

There was a sigh, the kind that told Daniel that Jack was probably kicking himself for picking up the phone. “I—I couldn’t sleep.”

“Obviously. Is there a reason?” Daniel shoved a pillow behind his back and settle in for what promised to be a long conversation.

He could almost picture Jack chewing his lip. “It was a close call today.”

Daniel smiled, rubbing at the bruised shoulder that was his reminder. “Yes, it was. But we’ve had them before.”

“It was different.” Jack’s tone was petulant, like he was admitting something that went against his better judgment.

“Not really.” Daniel had taken the brunt of a blow meant for the back of Jack’s head, ending up injured, captured by a culture they hadn’t yet begun to understand, and sentenced to die. “You saved me.”

“Barely.” Daniel could hear him breathing, could almost hear the brooding Jack seemed determined to wallow in.

“Jack?”

“What?”

“I’m okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

If they had been in the same room, Daniel was sure Jack would be nodding. “Okay.”

“You all right?”

“I’m tired.” Somehow Daniel imagined he meant more than just physically.

“I know.” He wished he could do something to reassure Jack, comfort him…which was different. Jack didn’t usually need comforting. “Do you want—can I do anything?”

“No, I’m fine Daniel. Go to sleep.” Daniel could tell by the voice on the other end of the phone that Jack had snapped back to himself, letting go of whatever emotional crisis had brought him to pick up the phone.

“Yes, Jack. You too.”

“Good night Daniel.”

There was a click on the other end and Daniel lowered the phone, looking at it as if it could provide him an answer to the enigma that was Jack O’Neill. He sighed and set the phone on the nightstand, switched off the light and settled back in to sleep, leaving the puzzle for another day.


End file.
